User talk:Energy X
Why did you delete both Summer's Miltank and Spring's Miltank articles? --Torimay27 (talk) 22:16, August 23, 2018 (UTC)Torimay27 Spring and Summer Oh okay thank you i just wanted to update the articles so the Spring and Summer (Sinnoh) articles can have somewhat of information so they won't look like their bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net counterparts --Torimay27 (talk) 22:24, August 23, 2018 (UTC)Torimay27 Viz Media update Just to let you know VIZ Media has begun re-releasing the regular Pokemon Adventures volumes in digital format. They are releasing them by saga between July-December 2018. Here is the original source https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/pokemon-digital-manga-release-guide. Also the release dates for the digital versions and the eISBN codes can be confirmed through VIZ's website via the individual pages such as this sample https://www.viz.com/read/manga/pokemon-adventures-volume-1/product/1958/digital. Also while Vol. 1-7 is out now, the digital release for Vol. 8-14 is confirmed for this upcoming Tuesday. -Adv193 (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you and just so you know the release date information can be sourced and the eISBN codes can be sourced through Viz's website from their individual pages. Also for the news I am only going to refer to other places that sell the digital copies as associates such as ComiXology or Amazon Kindle. Once the R/S digital releases come it, it will be time to check the site again for more release dates, especially since two sagas (FR/LG and Emerald) will be coming out in October and not determined yet if it will be on the same date. -Adv193 (talk) 17:38, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Reply What are you even referring to here? As for how I watch the episodes, I use my own legal method of watching the channel that the series is aired on, and I don't have knowledge of any Twitch streams under my purview anyway since I don't use Twitch or any online website stream to catch the new episodes as they air (although I know someone on here who I think does do that), and since the online streams on these video streaming websites are fanmade and illegal, they are minutes off from what's currently being broadcast (they're generally 3 minutes behind from my experience) and have been down in two instances when new episodes were airing (in early XY&Z). For example, an episode for the next 2 weeks airs at 6:55 PM JST on Thursdays - those online streams start at 6:58 PM as such. It wouldn't be useful anyway if you're watching it from Japanese television (TV Tokyo and its affiliates within the regions of the country TV Osaka, TV Aichi, etc. is among the basic set of channels) which is the actual intended way you're supposed to watch it anyway. Anyone else, as far as the law and official methods of watching the series goes, is supposed to wait for the local dub for their language to air in their own country. (As you might not already be aware, this whole theme of western fans of the series watching the Japanese version began around 2002 during late Jouto when torrents began circulating online of the original versions and it had soon become common knowledge how to find them and they decided to just do it that way by illegally downloading Japanese episodes of the show from the other side of the world instead of waiting a whole year for the US or their own country to air it.) It's true however that I am active on monitoring Japanese websites for news (which the general layman side of the English speaking fandom is full of users ), and the extreme minority of those in the English speaking fandom who do know Japanese know where to find this stuff. (On another topic, that "Serena comes back to Alola" rumor found online from a long time ago if you still remember that, is from a Spanish troll report on a blog post somewhere that was written before the cast of the series was announced and the earliest traces I've been able to dig up of it are from August 2016. Of course it's just fanmade nonsense, or else the writers would've hinted that it was going to happen somehow.) Anyway, I know of only one user on Twitter and a few places elsewhere who knows how to stay up to date with the 2ch threads and to be honest, who doesn't know Japanese and openly admits to using Google Translate and noticeably uses literalist translations (he's the source of Bulbapedia's factually and grammatically nonsensical translation of XY098's title, which entirely misunderstood the meaning of "yume wo miru") so anything he says regarding what the news reports in Japanese should be taken with a grain of salt to be honest. Machine translators, like Google Translate which that Twitter user goes by, produce low quality results and are highly likely to be wrong to some degree most of the time, especially when there's puns or spelling corruptions the "tough fashionable old guy" fashion style referenced in some title of an episode aired earlier this year used in the titles or when it translates Japanese language text written by native Japanese users online because they use a lot of slang netspeak sentence patterns, native level sentences, and when there's occasional spelling mistakes. Those like me with dual language proficiency catch that kind of stuff when translating almost all of the time, whereas computerized translators such as Google Translate almost always screw up with that kind of thing. (And of course, posts of Google Translated texts on the wiki's Discussions by users who don't know Japanese, and any misinformation that results from it, as far as I'm concerned, counts as a nonsense post and should be deleted as such whenever found, as it usually leads to tons of otherwise unnecessary and annoyingly stressful corrections by those who actually did understand the dialogue and know what the Japanese text or spoken dialogue actually says, in addition to endless corrections of the kind of misleading guesswork that results from it) ---- tl;dr I don't use a Twitch stream or anything streamed on the web for any of the new episodes I watch, so I can only recommend users who do not know of a way to watch the new episodes to have the interest to seek their own way of doing it or wait for their own country to air it (such as to have a Japanese television set with the basic channels or to feel lucky if they actually live in Japan themselves). We don't need to link to a third party illegal stream of it and make an exception to the rule just to cater to the fact that the vast majority of the users on here do not know of a legal way to watch TV Tokyo. However, it would be notable if it was an official live stream (XY001 I remember was screened early in advance on a livestream on niconico video from an official website according to the Japanese wiki and they do cite a reliable source) PokémonGamer 22:26, September 1, 2018 (UTC) I managed to find the link and have added it the News template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply It's this one. And it's the English language version of the series, not the original. I'm investing more of my time in producing 8K quality, 60-frames-per-second YouTube videos (4320p) and monitoring 2chan (2ch.net) for news regarding the original version which I know how to find (and I've never had any unawareness of where to find that type of news, unlike most users on this wiki like I've said before), so these days I spend little time finding information from anything relating to the English speaking fandom. 2chan users didn't report this because they focus on the original episodes without caring much about what's happening relating to the series in foreign western countries. PokémonGamer 20:39, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :And it appears that Lordranged7 already posted the link. :Anyway, the title for the September 13th episode isn't revealed yet. I can see why this is the case if they're intentionally trying to avoid spoiling it, on Thursday at 12 AM JST a new cast list is posted on the TV Tokyo timetable website which may end up giving the title. Episodes without a known title, in addition (regardless of whether they have an air date and summary), are not notable to have an article of at this moment. :PokémonGamer 20:47, September 2, 2018 (UTC)